El TV Kadsre (disambiguation)/TV Listings/29th December 2017
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''Breakfast * '''9:00am; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''BullGas Rugby Union: El Kadsre vs. Helvmark * '''11:45am; '''Bargain Hunt (G) * '''12:50pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''1:00pm; '''In Town Tonight (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Father Brown (PG) * '''2:30pm; '''The Bike Show (G) * '''3:00pm; '''No Limit (G) * '''3:30pm; '''The Tribute Show (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Coronation Street (M) * '''5:00pm; '''1700 * '''6:00pm; '''Pointless * '''6:30pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''7:00pm; '''Front Up * '''7:30pm; '''Let's Go Birdwatching (G) * '''8:00pm; '''8:00 * '''8:30pm; '''Stories from The Edge (PG) * '''9:00pm; '''Little Woman (PG) * '''10:10pm; '''Griff's Great Britain (G) * '''10:45pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Basketball: EKBA * '''12:50am; '''Infomercials El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:45am; '''Back Roads (G) * '''7:15am; '''Back Roads (G) * '''7:45am; '''My Kitchen Rules Australia (PG) * '''8:45am; '''Antiques Roadshow (G) * '''9:45am; '''EKI2LRN * '''2:00pm; '''Dragon's Den El Kadsre (M) * '''3:00pm; '''Dream On (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Dinner for One (1963, Germany) (PG) * '''4:00pm; Classic Hitchcock: '''The Paradine Case (1947) (B&W) (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsre Extras * '''7:00pm; '''Thailand: Earth's Tropical Paradise (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''8:30pm; '''Six Robots & Us (G) * '''9:30pm; '''Cold War (M) * '''10:30pm; '''The Crown (M) * '''11:30pm; '''Oasis: Supersonic * '''1:35am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 ETVKK & El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00am; '''Mixels (G) * '''6:25am; '''ToonMarty (G) * '''6:40am; '''The Amazing World of Gumball (PG) * '''6:55am; '''Danger Mouse (G) * '''7:20am; '''Chuck's Choice (G) * '''7:35am; '''Malachi Tyrus (G) * '''7:50am; '''The ZhuZhus (G) * '''8:05am; '''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (G) * '''8:30am; '''Avengers Assemble (PG) * '''8:55am; '''Supernoobs (G) * '''9:10am; '''Star vs. The Forces of Evil (G) * '''9:25am; '''Andi Mack (G) * '''9:50am; '''Ultra Nova (PG) * '''10:15am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''10:30am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''10:45am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''11:00am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''11:15am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''11:30am; '''The Loud House: The Loudset Mission: Relative Chaos (G) * '''11:55am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''12:10pm; '''The Next Step (PG) * '''12:35pm; '''Brainwash (G) * '''12:40pm; '''Wolfblood (PG) * '''1:15pm; '''The Friends Back in Time (PG) * '''1:45pm; '''Hunter Street (G) * '''2:15pm; '''The Rock Band Girls (G) * '''2:30pm; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (G) * '''3:00pm; '''RWBY Volume 3 (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Freaky (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Hank Zipzer (G) * '''4:30pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''4:35pm; '''Sailor Moon (PG) * '''5:00pm; ETVKK Movies: '''See Spot Run (2001) (PG) * '''6:35pm; '''Modern Family (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''7:01pm; '''The Simpsons (M) * '''7:30pm; '''Kapow (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''Doctor Who: The Runaway Bride (PG) * '''9:05pm; '''Blokesworld (AO) * '''9:30pm; '''Still Open All Hours (PG) * '''10:05pm; '''Andy Wilson's Commercial Breakdown (AO) * '''11:05pm; '''Speedweek (PG) * '''12:00am; '''Player Attack (M) * '''12:30am; '''Do You Want to See a Dead Body? (AV) * '''12:55am; '''Mary Kills People (AV) * '''1:45am; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''1:50am; '''Rage El Kadsre (M) * '''4:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 ETVKPS & El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''6:15am; '''Tiny Tumble * '''6:20am; '''Twirlytoos * '''6:30am; '''Sesame Street * '''6:55am; '''Peter Rabbit * '''7:10am; '''Justin's House * '''7:35am; '''Jumping Jellybeans * '''7:55am; '''Bing * '''8:05am; '''ETVKPS Ballet: The Tortoise and the Hare * '''8:50am; '''Mike The Knight * '''9:00am; '''Swashbuckle * '''9:25am; '''Something Special * '''9:45am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre * '''10:15am; '''Go Jetters * '''10:30am; '''Apple Tree House * '''10:45am; '''Biggleton * '''10:55am; '''Thomas the Tank Engine * '''11:10am; '''My Pet and Me * '''11:25am; '''Shapes World * '''11:40am; '''I Can Cook * '''11:55am; '''Postman Pat * '''12:10pm; '''Go Jetters * '''12:20pm; '''Ellen's Acres * '''12:35pm; '''Magic Door * '''12:45pm; '''Grandpa in My Pocket * '''1:00pm; '''Teacup Travels * '''1:15pm; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''1:30pm; '''Baby Malachi Tyrus * '''1:45pm; '''Charlie & Lola * '''1:55pm; '''Gigglebiz * '''2:10pm; '''Babar * '''2:30pm; '''Down on The Farm * '''2:45pm; '''Suzy's Zoo * '''3:15pm; '''The WotsWots * '''3:30pm; '''Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * '''3:45pm; '''Play School El Kadsre * '''4:15pm; '''Waybuloo * '''4:25pm; '''Hey Dugee * '''4:30pm; '''Tree Fu Tom * '''4:55pm; '''Andy's Baby Animals * '''5:05pm; '''Topsy and Tim * '''5:15pm; '''Katie Morag * '''5:35pm; '''Sooty * '''5:50pm; '''Pablo * '''6:00pm; '''Chloe's Closet * '''6:15pm; '''Puzzle Inc. * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; ETVKPS''' '''Bedtime Stories * '''7:00pm; '''Sounds of Musicals (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Royal Institution Christmas Lectures (G) * '''9:00pm; El TV Kadsre 4 World Cinema: '''The Bubble (Israel, 2006) (AO) * '''11:00pm; '''The World's Most Expensive Stolen Paintings (G) * '''12:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 El TV Kadsre 4K * '''6:00am; '''Jumping Jellybeans * '''6:25am; '''Kidzone * '''6:30am; '''Squeak! * '''6:55am; '''Kidzone * '''7:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''7:25am; '''Kidzone * '''7:30am; '''Engie Benjiy * '''7:40am; '''Elmo's World * '''8:05am; '''Kidzone * '''8:10am; '''You and Me El Kadsre * '''8:35am; '''Kidzone * '''8:40am; '''Bumble * '''9:05am; '''Kidzone * '''9:10am; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''9:25am; '''Kidzone * '''9:30am; '''Mio Mao * '''9:55am; '''Kidzone * '''10:00am; '''Party Animals * '''10:25am; '''Shapes World * '''10:30am; '''Kidzone * '''10:35am; '''The Dress-Up Box * '''10:40am; '''A Little Curious * '''11:10am; '''Kidzone * '''11:15am; '''Brum * '''11:30am; '''Kidzone * '''11:35am; '''Musti * '''12:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:05pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''12:15pm; '''Thomas The Tank Engine * '''12:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:35pm; '''Dragon Tales * '''1:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:35pm; '''Play School El Kadsre * '''2:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:05pm; '''Teletubbies * '''2:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:35pm; '''Bananas in Pyjamas * '''2:50pm; '''Magic Box * '''3:15pm; '''Mio Mao * '''3:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:35pm; '''Squeak! * '''4:00pm; '''Location, Location, Location (G) * '''4:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''4:30pm; '''Shortland Street: From The Beginning (PG) * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''Zoo Diaries (G) * '''5:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:30pm; '''Mad About Animals (G) * '''5:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''6:00pm; '''Whiskas Cat Show (G) * '''6:30pm; '''Country Calendar El Kadsre (G) * '''6:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''7:00pm; '''The X Factor Mahri (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Whanau * '''8:00pm; '''RWBY Volume 1 (PG) * '''8:25pm; '''Meet The Locals * '''8:30pm; '''Bravo! (G) * '''9:00pm; '''Countryballs: The Animated Series (M) * '''9:25pm; '''EK Directs * '''9:30pm; '''Chartbusting 80s (M) * '''10:20pm; '''EK Directs * '''10:30pm; '''Class Out! (M) * '''10:55pm; '''EK Directs * '''11:00pm; '''Summerbodies (AO) * '''11:50pm; '''EK Directs * '''12:00am; '''South Park (AV) * '''12:25am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''12:30am; '''Get Real (AO) * '''12:55am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''1:00am; '''1000 Ways to Die (AV) * '''1:25am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''1:30am; '''Underbelly NZ: Land of The Long Green Cloud (AV) * '''2:15am; '''Holliston (AV) * '''2:40am; '''Invader Zim (M) * '''2:55am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''3:00am; '''Program Line Up Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:Television Category:2017 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:ETVKK